Haldir-Kan e i tigrotti della Terra di Mezzo
by Drea2
Summary: Ok.Scabroso.Totalmente folle.O almeno così è stato definito...


Ok,ragazzi,questa è in assoluto la più malsana cosa che mai leggerete in tutta la vostra vita...  
....siete pronti?  
Sì???  
Non dite poi che non vi avevo avvertito...  
  
  
Haldir-kan e i tigrotti della terra di mezzo  
  
  
  
"Stavolta ti ho in pugno!E anche in foma legale!"grida Aragorn,brandendo un contratto sul muso del povero Legolas-chan,intrappolato da dietro dal tronco di un'albero,e sul davanti dall'umano psicotico.  
"Stà a sentire!"dice l'uomo con un ghigno di trionfo mentre inizia a leggere:-  
  
"Si afferma con quest'attestato che in ogni fic il principe Legolas figlio di Thranduil,figlio di Oropher,regnante di blah blah dovrà essere obbligato a fare coppia fissa col suddetto Aragorn Elessar Estel ecc..ecc...figlio di bleh bloh blih ed ad assecondarlo in tutto e x tutto (soprattutto qualcosina tale come...)"  
  
"Non è giustooooo!!!"lo interrompe l'elfo "Io non ho mai firmato quell'orribile cosa!!"  
"E invece sììììì!!!"Aragorn si ferma a pensare "Se ti ubriachi tutte le notti come un nano in depressione,non è mica colpa mia!!!"  
  
Legolas-Sigh,sniff...  
Aragorn-(Sorride ambiguamente)Ed adesso veniamo alla riscossione del patto...  
Legolas-(Pensando)Quest'uomo è veramente una rottura di suddetti,qualche volta...  
A-E smetti di pensare queste cose!!  
L-?????!!!!!  
A-...sono telepatico...  
L-(Pensa)....  
A-E SMETTI DI PENSARE QUESTE COSE,S*§@O!!!!  
  
Aragorn acchiappa Legolas e lo stritola in un'abbraccio che lui pensa di dare dolcemente,iniziando poi a fare ZIZIN-  
ZAZAN,quando....  
  
MWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A & L- KE KAZ...  
A-Un'orchetto in calore!!!!!  
L-No,1 Uruk-hai in calore!!!!  
Haldir-(Salta fuori da un cespuglio)UAAARGHHH!!!IO sono il felino della Terra di Mezzo!!!!  
A & L-blink blink  
H-Ehm,no cioè,il TIGRO,er,no il...ah,ecco,LA TIGRE della Terra di Mezzo!!!!!AHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
A-...Ah...che sollievo!Non è niente!E'solo il solito cretino del Sabato sera....  
L-Veramente è Mercoledì....  
A-...se questi idioti se ne vanno a giro anche di Mercoledì,che colpa ne ho io???!!!!  
H-(Brandendo la scimitarra e digrignando i denti)  
L-Oh,porco Sauron!E'ancora lui!  
A-_LUI_???  
H-...............  
A-Ma 6 sicuro?  
H-UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUURGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
L-(Bisbiglia nell'orecchio di A)Assecondalo e facciamola finita...  
H-(Prendendo un gran respiro e sospirando stile-divo di Hollywood)  
(Accarezzandosi i capelli come 1 grande star,con tanto di suo solito sorrisetto tipo gran-pezzo-di-figo-che-se la-tira.)  
(Si porta una mano al petto con aria drammaticalmente teatrale.)  
  
H-(Punta a Drea-Sama e dice-Finite le descrizioni,gran pezzo di idiota????-)  
DS-(Punta ad Haldir e dice-Sì,od onnipotente pezzo di finocchio!!!!-)  
  
H-(Si gira verso Legolas e comincia.)  
H-Mio adorato!Mio sole,mia luna,mio amore,mio caro,mio piccolo,mio dolce,blah,blah,ecc,ecc.....  
A-(In mezzo ai fiumi di parole di H-kan)Ma chi è 'stò transessuale?  
L-(Sospira)E'uno spastico che viene da 'Lorien!Da piccolo è caduto da un'albero e ha sbattuto la testa contro lo  
specchio di Galadriel,diventando in questo modo e rimediandosi anche qualche dente storto ed il naso a patatona..  
  
A-Ohhhhh.....e come ce ne sbarazziamo?  
Attimi di silenzio-si fa x dire-Haldir-kan che continua a sclerare...   
L-Ho 1 idea!  
A-Spara,e fai anche in fretta....mi stà venendo un mal di capo...  
L-Lo travestiamo da orchetto e lo facciamo cacciare da Boromir!  
H-....Legolas Greenleaf,perla di Bosco Atro...  
A-Perla?  
L-Cos'è una perla?  
H-....Sono venuto a salvarti dalle grinfie del perfido Lord Aragornk!  
A-E chi è?Dov'è?  
H-Non fare l'orchetto arrosto,fellone!Entrate,tigrotti miei!  
  
Entrano nella scena Glorfindel ed Erestor,armati fino ai denti.  
  
H-Hei,un attimo!Dov'è il mio fido Bin-Lanez?(ok,questa è veramente pazzia!!!N.B.Drea Sama)  
E-E'rimasto a fare i Lembas con Celeborn.  
G-Speriamo siamo dietetici!  
H-Glorfy....  
G-(aria innocente nei suoi 45 chili stentati)...  
E-Chi dobbiamo squartare oggi?  
H-(Pensa)...uhm  
(Guarda intorno)  
LUI!  
(Indica Aragorn.)  
  
********continua???*********  
  
_ -  
Che cosa significa sanità mentale? @ °   
0  
  
Greetings!!  
DreaSama 


End file.
